The present invention relates to variable impedance networks. More particularly, the invention relates to such variable impedance networks for an integrated circuit potentiometer.
Variable impedance networks are usually manually adjusted to provide a selected impedance so as to affect some aspect of the circuit in which the networks are located. These variable impedance networks are usually in the form of variable resistors, also called potentiometers. However, circuits using variable inductors or capacitors may also be formed.
Manual adjustment of potentiometers is usually undesirable in circuits under the control of data processing systems or other external electric circuits where ongoing adjustment of the potentiometer is necessary for circuit operation. The data processing system often must change the value of the variable impedance network in a time that is short relative to the time required to complete a manual adjustment of the variable impedance element. Therefore, special purpose integrated circuit variable impedance networks have been employed in the prior art. These networks allow the level of attenuation to be adjusted under the digital control of an external data processing system.
For example, Tanaka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,607, teaches a ladder attenuator which is controlled by a binary number by means of a switch circuit. Depending on the stage of the switches in this switch circuit, one or more stages of attenuation are introduced into the signal path. However, teachings of Tanaka may require a large number of fixed impedance elements and switches for a large range of impedances. Accordingly, Drori, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,667, suggests a number of embodiments of variable impedance elements which minimizes the number of separate resistors required to achieve the equivalent resolution achievable using a series arrangement of resistors.
The present invention, in one aspect, describes an impedance network, which includes at least one end terminal, a wiper terminal, a center impedance element, and a first plurality of impedance elements. The wiper terminal provides a tap position at a selected impedance value of the impedance network, selectable at a specified increment value. The first plurality of impedance elements is configured to reduce resistance variation during switching from one tap position to another tap position. The first plurality of impedance elements is connected in series in a mirrored configuration about the center impedance element.
In another aspect, the present invention describes a method for configuring an impedance network. The method includes first configuring a first plurality of resistors selectively connectable in parallel, and connecting a second plurality of resistive elements in series, where each resistive element includes equivalent resistance formed by the first plurality of resistors. A center resistor is provided, and the second plurality of resistive elements is configured into a mirrored configuration with respect to the center resistor. Nodes of the second plurality of resistive elements are then selectively connected to a wiper terminal of the impedance network.